The Beginning
by pigwideon
Summary: the master is trying to return.....chapter four/five
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I only claim responsibility of owning myself. It would be too hard if I owned anyone else, I'm constantly losing me,so it's an all round bad Idea.   
  
The Beginning   
  
  
  
It was happening again. He could feel it. A shiver ran down his back and he turned, stake in hand. The boy closed his eyes and fought back tears. "no." The vampire cocked it's head, curious. "I won't kill you again." The vampire laughed, a harsh, grating laugh. "No?" it rasped. "You won't fight me? Why?" Blue eyes narrowed, "I can't ." The vampire grinned, showing off it's sharp canine teeth. "You can, and you will. If you don't you know what will happen." A soft sob escaped the slayer. "I won't." The vampire lowered his eyes, the grin fading. "Quatre. You have to fight. The master is strong. Now that I'm gone, you are all that's left." The slayer looked away as the tears fell. "I know already. I wasn't ready for you to go yet." The vampire sighed and raised a clawed hand to the boy's shoulder. "I know Quatre."   
  
  
  
The vampire led Quatre down into the inner sanctum of the undead. Where the Master of all vampires was waiting, holding the one thing the boy would fight for - his watcher's soul. Blue eyes hardened as they entered the last chamber, and found the master idly twirling the crystal that contained the Watcher's soul through his clawed hands. He glanced up, lips curling into a grin and stood, placing the crystal on a pedestal beside his throne. "Welcome Watcher and Slayer. Quite the combination you were. But now," he stopped and looked at the ground, false sympathy in his eyes " just a child, all alone." He bowed slightly, "Come now slayer, it is customary to bow before a duel." Quatre glared and remained standing. The Master's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head in the boy's direction. A gasp escaped the blonde as he was forced to bow. He fought off the curse and stood straight, glaring harder than before. The master's expression had returned to the friendly face he started off with. "Thankyou, kind sir. Now, we duel."   
  
  
  
  
He had barely spoken these words before he was on the pair. Throwing the vampire Watcher away, he struck out with his claws, and missed. The Slayer had disappeared from sight. A slight breath being expelled told the Master where the Slayer was as he swooped in from behind, a stake held out to be slammed through the Master's back. He turned and caught the slim hand as the Slayer changed tactic and punched him. The master's head snapped back and he let go of the boy, stunned. Not waiting for his enemy to regain his senses, Quatre leapt forward and slammed the stake into the vampires back and through the heart. A second later the body crumbled to dust and Quatre pocketed the stake, turning to his former mentor. "We did it." he said quietly, looking into his friends eyes. "No" the vampire disagreed "you did it." Quatre grinned a small smile and walked to the pedestal. "Well, only one thing left huh?" The vampire smiled and waited as Quatre broke the tip of the crystal. A light mist seeped from it and covered the vampire. She smiled as he felt death coming . She was about to thank Quatre when a swirling dust behind the boy caught his attention. A look of horror crossed her features as she tried to warn Quatre. She barely said the boy's name when a cold feeling drew up from it's veins, and realising too late, this wasn't her soul....  
  
  
  
  
Quatre watched as his friend was engulfed in light. A look of horror crossed her face and Quatre ran forward a couple of steps. "What's wrong?" He asked frantically as his former Watcher gasped "Quatre!" before clasping a hand to her throat. Quatre's eyes darted from the crystal to the vampire in the mist. "No" he started forward when a cold, clawed hand circled his throat, clamping down upon his windpipe. "It that all you have Slayer?" The masters voice hissed and he squeezed, breaking Quatre's larynx in one swift movement. The blonde's eyes widened and he gasped, trying to get air in. Failing to do so he looked to his mentor a final time before crashing to the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
The vampire watched, unable to scream, to do anything to help her younger friend. The master looked to the blonde on the floor before turning to the vampire. "It's a pity. The dream team, all over now." The vampire struggled to do something, anything, to stop the master. Before she could move the master stopped and blinked in confusion. A light mist was beginning to circle him and he glared, his eyes searching for the source. On the floor, lay Quatre, the crystal in his hands, and he had managed to get part of the master's blood on it. The master screamed and lifted the boy by the front of his shirt, desperately trying to get the blood off the crystal. "No...No!!!!" Knowing it was too late he grasped the boys' neck and twisted hard, breaking it instantly. Quatre went limp and the crystal crashed to the floor, still collecting the entire essence of the Master. A final scream and the Master disappeared, trapped within the crystal.   
  
  
  
  
The vampire looked sadly to the still figure on the ground. "Poor boy".   
  
  
  
Quatre shot up in bed, his hand flying to his throat as he gasped in air. Chest heaving, he stood slowly and made his way to the window. He hadn't remembered this dream in a long time. It had been three years since his battle with the Master and he had disappeared, not to be heard of since. He still didn't know how he had come out of the last battle alive, let alone how he had won. All he knew, was waking up in the hospital with injuries, supposedly sustained in a car accident. The blonde frowned a little, worried. He hadn't needed to Slay a vampire since that day and that's the way he liked it. Maybe he was just worried about the mission tomorrow he surmised. The five pilots' were supposed to infiltrate a mobile suit production plant, destroy the plans and then total the base. Yes, he nodded, that was it. He was nervous about this mission and that had triggered the dream, that was all there was to it. It wasn't a warning that evil was coming back, it wasn't an omen. He had no idea how wrong he was. 


	2. the beginning 2, Quatre meet vampire, va...

Authors Notes: Thankyou to my first reviewer, Anna Maxwell!! The bit that is between the **** means its a flash back. I hope it works. I don't know html well enough to use it yet so... ^_^*  
  
The Beginning, part 2  
  
  
On L4, trouble was brewing. A simple exploration of a local cave area had resulted in a new, sealed room being unlocked. Now, Dr David Saunters, a noted archaeologist searched though, trying to discover why it had been sealed. "Whoa" he gasped softly as light bounced of the dusty marble and reflected the cavern. In the center of the room, a throne sat, and beside it, was a pedestal, with a crystal sitting on top. The crystal enchanted the doctor and he walked forward, hypnotised by the light sparkling through it. As he reached for it, he tripped and fell, kicking dust up everywhere. "What?" he started to ask and turned his head, spotting a small skeleton, lying on the floor beside him. Instantly forgetting the crystal, he turned, exciting, yelling for his team to get in here.   
  
  
  
A shadow watched the man leave before edging through the cave. It sneered in the direction of the skeleton before snatching the crystal up and disappearing back the way it had come.   
  
  
  
  
Beep, beep, beep Quatre jumped up as his alarm went off and he tumbled to the floor. Groaning he covered his eyes and lay still until a knock sounded at the door. "What?" he growled, not lifting his arm. "Well, good morning to you to Q." A braided figure, commonly known as Shinigami - or Duo Maxwell to his friends- stood at his door. "Ah, you know you sleep in the bed right buddy?" he asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Quatre glared as the boy backed away and ran down the hallway laughing.   
  
  
  
  
Back on L4, Dr Saunders was not happy. "There was a crystal on that platform when I walked in the first time." He glared around the company of men , "I want to know where it went."   
  
  
  
Not far from the campsite, said crystal was being turned in the hands of a vampire. This vampire was no ordinary vampire, and had in fact been searching for the crystal since the Slayer had imprisoned the Master. "What do I do?" it hissed, "Master, help me."   
"Use the blood...." a whisper started, weaving through the trees. The vampire jumped. "What blood?" "The Slayers..." The vampire was confused, the Slayer had died, hadn't he?  
  
  
  
Quatre ducked and peeked around the corner of the facility. Each of the pilot's had taken a different section due to the size of the base and were to collect information, and then set charges to go off. He checked his ammunition once more and ran for the design centre. Heero had drawn the computer centre, Duo, the Hangars, Trowa, the recruitment and Wufei, the production line.   
  
  
  
The blonde ran through the corridor and slid to a stop by the door. Retrieving the lock pick Duo had lent him he set to work quickly. A prickly sensation on his neck told him he wasn't alone and he turned and fired, the bullet catching the officer in the chest, killing him instantly. Quatre had barely turned back to the door when the body growled. He turned, eyes wide, as the body looked up, bright yellow eyes and protruding canine teeth bared. "No..." the blonde whispered before the body was lunging for him. He spun to the side and stood in fighting stance, as he had been taught to years ago.   
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Quatre stood, paralysed as a monster growled and stumbled towards him, claws outstretched. "No!!" A deep voice cried out and tackled the monster before rolling off it and facing it with arms and knees bent slightly, ready to fight. "SSSlayerrr" the monster hissed and lunged at him instead. Quatre watched, unable to move as his Father killed the beast before turning to him. "Quatre, we need to talk."   
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Heero watched the surveillance monitors, as he hacked through the systems, planting viruses in each component. "What?" he thought, turning to watch Quatre face off an officer he had only just shot. "Damn, I need to teach him to shoot properly." Quickly shutting down the computer he tucked it away in his backpack, heading for the hall Quatre was fighting in.   
  
  
  
  
The vampire threw out an arm, trying the gouge the Slayer, when the blonde grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking it at the elbow. The vampire squealed in pain and backed away, taking stock of what it could do now. It growled and ran forward again and body slammed the Slayer against the wall. He cried out as he fell, blood from a cut on his cheek where the vampire's claws had hit him. A clunk caused both combatants to turn, and, where before there had been an empty hall, now sat a stake, like it had been forgotten. Not one to stop and ponder how the stake got there, Quatre somersaulted forward and snatched it up. He held it in front of his eyes and leapt forward, bringing the stake down hard, through the vampires' heart. The vampire shrieked as it burst into dust, leaving Quatre kneeling over nothing, breathing heavily, when Heero came skidding around the corner. "Where is?" he started to ask as an alarm sounded. Heero glared, "I know that was Duo."   
  
  
  
Wufei watched, slightly amazed as Duo set charges quietly. He had no idea the Baka American could be this quiet. So far into his wondering he was that he never noticed the officer who looked straight at him before turning and hitting the emergency alarm. Wufei grimaced as Duo came running around the corner eyes wide "What Happened??" Wufei flushed. 


	3. the beginning 3, old memories, new dream...

The Beginning, part three  
  
  
"Considering we were interrupted" a glare towards Duo and Wufei, "We did okay. The computers should all be erased by the viruses, the recruitment officers have lost all paperwork and back ups, the charges destroyed the completed suits efficiently, the production was not completely levelled and will be completed at a later date. No information on their strategies." Heero finished, turning his glare onto Quatre as well. Quatre barely acknowledged the glare before nodding and turning away from the room.   
  
  
  
The small skeleton that had excited the Archaeologists was now considerably less thrilling in the wake of the missing Crystal. Never less David watched the teams mortician examine it. "Odd" seemed to be his favourite phrase as he repeated it at each new discovery. Finally David could take no more, "Well?" The doctor turned, his glasses sliding down the end of his nose. "This is no ordinary skeleton. I'll start with probable cause of death and work from there, okay?" David nodded as the doctor lifted a pen to the skeleton's neck. "The vertebra in the neck were crushed, probable Larynx damage, and there is a clean break" He pointed "Between the neck and back. I'd say strangulation, then broken neck as cause of death. The skeleton is young, probably less than five years old. And it is the body of a child." David's mouth opened, "Only five years? Everything else dates for the last few centuries, how could a body get in a sealed cavern?"  
  
  
  
  
Quatre turned the stake over in his hands, marvelling at the way it naturally fitted the curve. It was very similar to his first stake, one his Father had presented to him after his first hunt.   
**********************************************************************  
"Quatre", A deep voice whispered and the boy turned, Adrenalin still running from the hunt. His Father had explained of his destiny, as a Slayer, chosen to save the World from the undead. Now, it was time for Quatre to fulfil his destiny and join his Father in slaying. Winner held a stake forward and motioned the boy to take it. "This is now your best friend. Use it well son." Quatre took the stake, eyes wide, "It's mine?"   
**********************************************************************  
  
  
"Quatre?" a voice asked from the door and Quatre turned, tucking the stake into his vest, using a specially designed loop to hide it. "Yes?" he answered as Trowa, pilot 03 and Quatre's best friend stood at the doorway. "You're okay?" Quatre smiled a bright "everything's fine" smile. "Oh course it is Trowa, why wouldn't it be?" Trowa looked down at the shorter blonde, knowing something was wrong. He shrugged, "Just making sure."  
  
  
  
  
The vampire paced the small cavern, "Where do I find the Slayer?" The crystal stirred again and he turned to it, bowing. "Master, I do not know where the Slayer would be." The crystal hissed, "You know...."   
  
  
  
  
"Not again..." Quatre was again in the Dream. It was different this time though, There was no sign of his Watcher, but there were the other Pilots' and the Crystal, it was hissing at him. "Quatre.." That voice.... "Quatre, you won't win this time." He turned, hand creeping to his vest to retrieve the Stake, it wasn't there. Eyes wide he looked around, and then, his Watcher was in the mist again, the horror in his eyes. "No..." Quatre started forward and a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. "Not Again!!" He thought desperately and his eyes flew to the face of the Master. Only this was not the Master, It was Trowa.  
  
  
  
  
"Quatre!" A voice and a hand shaking him woke the blonde from his sleep. He gasped as the figure of Trowa came into focus and he pushed Trowa away from himself rolling to the other side of the bed, scooping the hidden Stake under his pillow. He stood in fighting stance panting softly as Trowa lifted his hands in surrender. "Quatre, it's okay, I wouldn't hurt you." 


	4. the beginning 4, blood is thicker than w...

Author's Notes :: Only a short chapter right noe, I'm in the process of moving house so, I can only write when I get a little free time, hopefully, will be more soon And I'm a little sad right now, my poor fishy Buggy eyes, was eaten by his fellow pond dwellers yesterday.....   
  
To Anna Maxwell, Thankyou again!!   
  
and a new reviewer Kasra, Thankyou!! Yes, it has some elements of BtVS, It really is an excellent series try and catch it if you can!! (Says I who hasn't seen any new episodes since about season five^_^*)  
  
The beginning, part four  
  
  
  
  
Quatre glared at the vidphone as is rang. This was a number he hoped he'd never need again. "Good day," the man who answered spoke without looking up. "Good afternoon, Father."  
  
  
  
  
Winner was having a bad day. All the paperwork he'd been doing seemed to keep piling higher, three different sections had reported "Incidents" within their departmental Staff and he wasn't feeling well. To top his day off, his only son was glaring at him from the vid phone. He mentally sighed and turned the phone to face himself fully. Once, before the War had begun, Before Quatre had decided he knew what was right and how to accomplish this, the two had been close. He still remembered the training, from the first day, when he'd taught the boy how to hold the stake - and then accidentally knocking him out - to the final days of practise, where Quatre easily fought out of the complex battle strategies he had concocted.   
**********************************************************************  
  
"But Father," the blonde tried to begin a conversation Winner didn't want to have. "Quatre, do you realise what could happen if you pilot that...that..Thing. It will mean you are no longer a Winner, for we are Pacifists. You'd do well to remember that." Quatre glared, "Are we Pacifists when we kill the Vampires Father?" Winner went red in the face and raised a hand, pointing one finger. "If you do Pilot that ...Machine, don't bother coming back here, for you will no longer be a Winner." The shorter blonde raised his head, setting his jaw. "Very well, Good Day Mr Winner."   
  
Winner watched, flabbergasted as his youngest child walked out of the door and out of his life.  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Quatre" the elder greeted his son, tilting his head slightly. "I want to know if there has been vampire sightings lately." the crisp voice answered, not giving a greeting. Winner frowned, "I'm not aware of any, Why do you ask." Quatre looked down, away from the screen, a frown forming on his own features. "I met a vampire yesterday. And I'm dreaming again." Quatre missed the flicker of concern pass his fathers' face as he heard the news. "I'll get in touch with the order. There should be a new Slayer now, considering you.. ah.. died." Quatre's eyes flickered up to meet his fathers' again and Winner was shocked to see fear pass through his eyes. A moment later, the look was gone, replaced by the set jaw and determination Winner knew so well.   
  
  
  
  
"you know.." the crystal hissed excitedly as the vampire nodded, "Yes Master, soon you will rise again, stronger than before, and the Slayer cannot stop you..." 


	5. the beginning 5, Vamp meet Trowa, Trowa ...

Author's Notes: Wow, my fishies death has inspired me!! That is truly disturbing. Anyway, another fish has dissappeared entirely, so I think I have a cannibal goldfish on my hands. I can hear the Jaws theme now.....  
  
The Beginning, part 5  
  
  
Trowa was worried. He'd woken Quatre from a nightmare the night before, startling the blonde into pushing him away and grabbing the first thing to try and defend himself. That was odd in itself. Why would Quatre have a piece of wood hidden under his pillow? And then the blonde had practically run from the room, locking himself in his study and he'd been there ever since. A tapping noise at the window alerted Trowa to another presence. Before he could reach for his gun, a rotting hand broke the window and a corpse jumped through the window. Too shocked to even scream, Trowa stood still as the creature advanced on him.   
  
  
  
Quatre was pacing the study, waiting for his Father to get back to him. The vid phone rang and he pounced on it, catching it on first ring, "Yes?" Winner looked back at his son sadly. "There have been ...reports.... of an excavation, uncovering a secret chamber hidden in the caverns off L4." Quatre's eyes narrowed, "And?" Winner looked away from the screen "A crystal was in the initial discovery, but it was stolen.." Quatre cursed and lifted a hand to his head. "That's not all. The body of a child was discovered as well. With a ..a.. broken neck." Quatre's eyes widened in horror "My...my body?"   
  
  
  
A tinkling of glass interrupted the call. "I think I've got company." Quatre murmured reaching in his vest for the stake. He barely noticed as his father nodded and ended the call. Quatre burst through the doors and found Trowa, backing away, up the hallway, a vampire staggering towards him. Remembering his own first encounter with a vampire Quatre almost smirked, before leaping at the vampire.   
  
  
  
Trowa watched in shock as Quatre burst through the double doors and leapt onto the corpse. Realising his best friend was throwing himself in the line of fire for him, Trowa moved to help. He barely stepped forwards when the corpse shrieked and burst into dust under the blonde. Quatre stood, absently dusting himself off and listened for anymore disturbances. After a few minutes, Trowa remembered how to speak, "What...What?" Quatre interrupted "What was that? That was a member of the undead commonly known as a vampire." He was fighting off a smile as he remembered the way his father had introduced him to vampires, right before he....Trowa fell to the ground in a dead faint....passed out.   
  
  
  
The vampire cowered as the Master seethed at the failure of the vampire to get the Slayer. "You... You will bring me the Slayer..." The vampire nodded and backed out of the room, slowly.   
  
  
  
  
Trowa became aware of someone tapping his cheek and he reacted instantly, grabbing the offending arm and pulling the person down, he rolled and pinned the figure under himself. "Where is?" he started to ask when he became aware of the fact that is was Quatre he was pinning. "Oh, sorry." he said awkwardly, letting go and standing up. Quatre seemed to be smirking at him. "Well?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. Trowa frowned "What?" he repeated back, and then he remembered. Eyes wide he grabbed Quatre's arms again. "What is this all about Quatre?!?"   
  
  
  
The vampire smiled as it made it's way back into the known location of the Slayers' residence. It watched as the Taller boy grabbed the Slayer and demanded to know what was going on. The Slayer smiled and was about to answer when the Vampire decided to make it's presence known. "Yes Quatre, tell him of us." Quatre paled at the voice, all joking gone, and turned to face his Mentor and Watcher. One word escaped his lips, "Irea." 


End file.
